2012-10-27 The Queen and the Clone
Illyana didn't want to believe it. Maybe that's why it's taken her so long to put the pieces together. But when she did... well. It's only *worse* than she imagined. At it was already almost more than she could concieve. The former Queen of Limbo put in some calls. Even if she decided she's not a Titan anymore, that doesn't mean that she doesn't consider some of those that are, hell, most of those that are, friends. One conversation led to another and an offer was made along the way to put Illyana in touch with a certain bearer of the famous S. Superman already knows about the situation, but the blonde is willing to eat some crow and ask for help herself from others. Also? Not having the powers she's gotten so used to? Really, really sucks. Word was passed to Superboy to meet her, and instead of being able to just pop over as Magik, she needed to get there, then find a place to change, *then* wait for him. Really, it's a pain in the ass. How do non-teleporters and non-flyers do it?? Magik is dressed in her white costume, waiting on the roof of a building in Greenwich. She figures she'll be easy to spot there. It's not as if Superboy can't fly. He can when he really wants to it's just not as simple as jumping around or just running somewhere it takes focus and effort. Focus being a keyword he's been putting little effort in to lately or just simply incapable of. So, instead of just sweeping in from the sky like the original Man of Steel himself probably would have the Metropolis Kid lands with a foundation rattling thud.Casually straightening up the lanky youth glances curiously at Illyana, "Hey." Strong but soft spoken. He may even sound a little confused. Idly his hands begin to straighten out the black t-shirt he is wearing that unmistakable red S logo spread neatly across his chest. The thud catches Magik a bit by surprise, and she catches her balance a bit as the floor beneath her shudders. Superboy's only met her the once before, so he probably doesn't notice the differences. The lack of chill to those blue eyes. The absense of the eerie, dark aura that usually clings to her no matter how bright her mood. "Hey." She returns with her own nod. She looks... tired. Even with a mask on, it's clear to see. A down-to-the-bones exhaustion that it will take more than sleep to cure. "Thanks for coming." She catches her bottom lip between her teeth briefly. "I have a problem. And I need some heavy-hitters." "So you thought of me?" Added confusion but he can't say it didn't feel horrible to be wanted for something. Superboy is entirely unaware of the changes she might have gone through since their last encounter; it was brief and not entirely memorable. "I guess I'm flattered... why?" Suspicion tangible in the question. Well, their last meeting involved three girls trying on bikinis. Who notices things like the taint of Evil? Illyana's lips curve in a hint of a smile. What would normally on her be a smirk but again, he doesn't know her well enough to see those differences. "If you want my references, you can talk to Colossus." She says in reply to that suspicion before she grows more serious. "I'm hoping that Superman is on board, but his help wasn't enough to win us the day last time. So we need more. Someone is about to bring about the end of the world, and I need help to stop him." "Colossus? Sure, I'll get right on that." Right, like he knew that guy (not that she means it literally). Superboy's head shakes once before he sits down on the lip of the building letting his boot covered feet dangle off the side. "I'll help." Easy. Not a question even being asked or concern about the danger that might be involved. "I'm bored anyways." He is but he is also trying to find himself. Maybe he'll even impress another meeting out of Superman with it. Who knew. "So... " Silence follows as if he is mulling over his next question or just letting it trail off. Magik's brows go up again at his easy aquiesence. Sure, she knew the fact she was with the Titans and the whole 'end of the world' bit was likely enough to get him on-board but... it still seems almost too easy. Her lips quirk a bit as she watches him sit. "That's it? No questions?" She seems more amused than anything else, though there's a grim undertone to it. "You know that Superman got knocked around last time we went up against this guy, right? There's a real chance you'll end up dead." Illyana doesn't have that illusion of immortality that a lot of folks her age have. She's seen death too often. Superboy's forearms overlap his knees while he sits there listening to Illyana talk. "He almost killed Superman?" That gets a response out of him and a furrowing of his brows. "I'm not affraid." He states firmly. "If he is that dangerous even more reason to help, right?" "I'm not sure about almost killing him." Magik admits, moving over to perch on the parapet next to Superboy, but facing the other way, her back to the drop and her feet on the roof. Heights become a bigger deal when you have to worry about going splat. "I think so." She says of the needing to help, looking over at him as he looks out over the city. "You should be afraid. Fear helps keep you alive." She points out. "You shouldn't let it stop you, but only fools aren't afraid." She's got a funny way of asking for help, huh? Insulting the people she's asking. "Let me guess... next you say something like, pick and choose your fights wisely?" Just like Rogue had days ago. "Words of wisdom from all directions." Superboys turns enough to look directly at her. His voice half grumbling, "I'm not a fool. Watch it... you're the one who asked me for help." "Then know when to be afraid." Magik replies, shrugging and entirely unrepentant about implying he might be a fool. "I'm asking you for help, yes. But I don't need another corpse on my conscience. We're headed into the equivilent of Hell to take on the all-powerful ruler of that dimension. He has an ocean of demons at his beck and call and enough power to alter the laws of reality. And he's old. Almost older than time. I came to you because you're one of the more powerful beings that I know of. But power alone isn't going to get us victory." "I said I'd help that should be good enough. Just because you're affraid doesn't mean I have to be. And I'm not a fool." Superboy insists looking obviously irritated but making no move to leave or act. He is admittedly nervous at the concept of someone powerful enough to give a hurting to Superman even if he doesn't want to openly display it. "What is he if he is so old and can he even be stopped or is it just one big waste of time?" As Superboy makes his irritated argument, Magik turns away, looking forward again. At the question, she hitches her shoulders in a shrug. "Maybe. But even a shot in the dark is better than nothing, right? He's the first and last high priest of the gods that existed before there were gods. They were locked away long ago and he's looking to bring them back." She gives a short, bitter laugh. "I thought he was a myth." She tilts her head forward and shakes her head, blonde hair spilling forward from beneath her hood. "I was the gatekeeper. And I failed. So waste of time or not, I have to try." "Sounds like you messed up. At least you're trying to clean up after yourself." Superboy also looks away fixing his attention back on to the city. "Are there going to be more than just you and me? The JLA?" Illyana's jaw tightens as Superboy points out she messed up and she bites back the argument of how elaborately planned it all was. Does it matter, in the end? Her lips are pressed into a thin line at the question, but she nods. "As many as we can manage. I know Colossus will come. And we'll need Cannonball." She shakes her head. "Not someone you know but... He has the only thing keeping The Undying One from letting the Elder Gods out." She lets out a long, slow breath. "And... I have someone else I need to try to convince. If he has what I think he has." "Lets go get him then." Superboy says with sudden enthusiasm. "If he has something we can use he needs to be there. Even if we have to drag him, right?" He doesn't know any of these people shes talking about at least not personally but this did sound big league and it could be just what he needs to get himself out there, maybe even become known as a hero like Superman. Then just maybe he won't feel so lost. That enthusiasm has Magik looking back over to him with a slight chuckle. "Woah there. Dragging him really won't help the situation. We want him on *our* side. Not the bad guys. And I can't find people like I normally do. I left a message, and I'm waiting for him to get back to me." And then Illyana will see if she can convince a stone-cold-killer to fight on the side of the angels. Hey, it's not any further a stretch than her doing so, right? "See, I have this funny feeling that you're not the most diplomatic of sorts." Is she teasing him? Maybe just a bit. "And this is gonna be a delicate negotiation." Superboy visibly deflates at her words since they pretty much outline no action right /this/ very minute. "Diplomacy when the world is in danger? Stupid." He huffs as his broad shoulders slump forward. "So what now then?" "You don't happen to have a whole lot of powerful friends, do you?" Magik asks with another glance. A chuckle and she shakes her head at his dejected look. "You remind me of me when I was little. Always wanting things *right now*." She draws a deep breath and then lets it go with a sigh. "Sometimes you can solve a problem by punching it really hard. But most times, you need to be a bit more subtle. Also? We need to come up with a plan. Do you have a phone number or something I can call to get ahold of you? Before we jump into the abyss, everyone needs to be on the same page." "When you were little? You don't look any older than me. No, I don't. I mean I might but I can't reach any of them right now or... I don't know I guess I can try to go find them." Superboy pulls out a cell phone and waves it at her, "But this, It's dead and I don't have a charger. Even lucky I got here to meet you." Illyana ughs softly and rolls her eyes. "Let's not get into the age thing, OK? Time and me, we're not friends." She says wryly. "And I'd get on your case about the phone thing... but I'm just as bad. Annoys my brother to no end when he can't get ahold of me." She admits. "But. We need to do something. So. We should get you a charger or something." She looks down at herself and plucks at her costume with a grimace. "But. Not like this." "Sure no age talk, whatever. Whats wrong with that?" Superboy questions about her outfit. "Looks uh good er cool." Standing up he tucks the cell phone back in to his front pocket. "No place to plug it in anyways." Magik pushes up to her feet and chuckles at him. "Walking into stores like this? Gets weird looks." He gets another thoughtful frown at the latter bit. "You don't have a place to stay?" Which starts some wheels turning in her head. "Huh. I might have a solution all around. Let's find you a charger and I'll make a call. But. I'm still getting changed first." She says, heading for the door that leads down. "Yes and no." He responds while half stepping off the building's rooftop before halting himself doing an about face and following her as if Superboy has decided it is a better idea to pretend he is normal for once. "Sure. Lead the way." Not like he has much else going on. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs